The present invention relates to buckles, and may also be described in terms of methods and apparatus for interconnecting first and second straps on a harness of the type that is commonly worn for fall-arrest purposes.
Buckles are well known in the art and prevalent in a variety of applications. An object of the present invention is to provide an improved buckle, preferably of a type that is suitable for use on fall-arrest harnesses worn by persons who work at dangerous heights.
In a preferred application, the present invention provides methods and apparatus for interconnecting the distal ends of first and second harness straps. Many features and/or advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the detailed description that follows.